


A Spectrum

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biromantic Zorii Bliss, F/F, Light Angst, Past Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Some Fluff, Zorii’s Mother Was Kind Of The Worst Let’s Leave It At That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Zorii and Jess get to know each other better.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Jessika Pava
Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo





	A Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Biromantic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Poe and I aren’t really attracted to each other,” Zorii said. “Not sexually.” They were sitting out on the porch of Jess’ house, months after the battle of Exegol, and Jess had to admit that the stars made the conversation comfortable, even if the conversation itself was kind of awkward. (They were getting to know each other. Zorii had met Jess at the celebration after Palpatine’s defeat and Jess could say that she was starting to develop feelings for her — a bit scary after Paige’s death, but still...)  
  
“I admit that I’m trying to get the hang of this,” Jess said. “So you were with Poe but you weren’t...”  
  
“Kriffing him?” Zorii said wryly. “First of all, we were both sixteen, and second of all, I just don’t swing that way. I thought he was a good man, and he is, but...I personally want to look at you.”  
  
Jess wouldn’t deny that it gave her a certain thrill to hear that. It wasn’t just the matter of being desired after Paige’s untimely death (at least she could say Paige went out the way she wanted to, helping people) but also the fact that Zorii thought she was pretty. Zorii, who, under the mask, was a very attractive woman, with her dark, curly hair and expressive dark eyes.  
  
"Well, thanks,” Jess said. “I quite like looking at you too.”  
  
Zorii did actually smile, and Jess couldn’t help but notice that she looked particularly pretty when she smiled.  
  
"I’m just glad that I could be open with you about it,” Zorii said. “I mean...my mother wasn’t accepting of it. She wasn’t really accepting of any romantic attachments, of course; even her situation with my dad was more a marriage of convenience. But...”  
  
“Your mom?”  
  
Zorii winced. “Well, there’s a reason I haven’t mentioned her before.” Then, “I thought I liked being a spice runner when I was younger, but...funny how things change as you get older.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you’re with us,” Jess said. “Where you belong.”  
  
Zorii snorted. “Well, if a particularly striking female pilot is making the offer...”  
  
Jess laughed. Somehow, it felt flattering, just being called that.


End file.
